A Change in Strategy
by Sky'ree
Summary: When everything has been taken from you, what do you rely on? How do you react? When Theramore is destroyed, Jaina Proudmoore has to ask herself, what side is worth fighting for and just what side will she end up on?
1. Prologue

**Dislcaimer:** I do claim any rights to anything pertaining to Warcraft. All of those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I only thought of the plot and any new characters! This also might be considered AU as it's elements that happened after Tides of War.

 **Prologue:**

Her body was suspended in mid-air. Blinding purple light surrounded her, and the severe ringing in her ears caused her a dark sense of sensory deprivation. There was only a sense of nothingness. Darkness swallowed her whole, no light at the end of the tunnel, no happy ending.

As if knowing she was hoping for the end, an unbearable pain tore through her body. It felt as if her limbs were all being tugged in opposite directions, tendons, ligaments, tissues all being torn into pieces. Thousands of small sewing needles seemed to be injecting themselves into every open pore on her face, arms, legs, and then a scream escaped her mouth, but no sound came out. It seems there was just a vacuum of pain around her.

Almost in an instant, though, it was gone. She pushed herself off the ground, her hands sinking into the puddle of mud she landed in. The cool gel like feel felt refreshing after the ordeal she had just faced. Her arms and hands seemed burned, other minor cuts and scrapes also landscaping both of her appendages.

Tears had began pouring from her eyes, filling the pool of water beneath her. As the tears created small ripples she looked down at the reflection in the water. The girl's once royal features were tarnished by mud, soot, blood, and a deep gash that ran the length of her cheek. Her once golden hair that ran smoothly down her head was now the color of freshly fallen snow, a side-effect of the magic that had emanated from the explosion. It was also tangled mess of debris and blood, but down the center of her face a thin streak of golden hair remained, a reminder of a past gone.

Gently she used her muddy hand to push the hair behind her ear and placed her palm to her head trying to suppress the headache that was about to explode. "What happened?" she asked aloud, and as she lowered her hand and opened her eyes she realized all at once what had caused her pain.

There before her in a complete pile of rubble stood her once great city of Theramore. A purple haze covered the entire city almost illuminating its devastation against the now setting sun. Its once majestic towers were now nothing more than strewn piles of bricks that couldn't have been been put back together to help anything. The city's majestic archway had crumbled and with it, taken out the rickety wooden bridge that let visitors pass over the moat and enter the city.

The biggest change she noticed was the citizens, or lack thereof. The city normally overpowering with citizens gallivanting about. Everyone always stopping and greeting one another. Children playing in the streets, their laughter bringing joy to everyone. Now, though, everything was silent. Blood splattered the walls, vaporized bodies laid in piles of ash everywhere. Not a single soul was stirring in the city aside from her.

In an instant she remembered what happened. Garrosh had happened. He had come in and dropped a mana bomb on her and her people. Innocent people! Women and children that had no part in his damn crusade had been brought to their graves because of him. All the things she had worked so hard for. Her people's safety and their lives had all been ripped from them by the cowardice of the Horde. They could have attacked any fort in Azeroth to gain them footing in the war, but they didn't. _Instead, their bastard warchief targeted an island full of innocents. Damn you, Garrosh!_ she thought.

All at once the image of her apprentice flooded her mind. She was a small gnome who always wore her bright pink hair in a ponytail, and although she was small her talent and heart were bigger than that of any monster she had ever seen. _Kinndy_ , she thought. The girl had meant the absolute world to her. She had even tried to help her when the blue dragon, Kalecgos, had seemed to show interest in courting the young sorceress, as if it had gotten them anywhere after what he had done. In a flash the image of seeing her obliterated by the magic, her tiny frail body crumbling to ash from being so close to the explosion, flashed across her mind. Her heart snapped to pieces, hot tears pouring down her face like a waterfall.

 _Rhonin._ The thought hit her faster and harder than a slowly thought out pyroblast. A man she had looked up to, respected, and at times even learned from. A family man that , even though he was the leader of an entire city of magi, would drop everything if it meant saving them. He had showed up in the nic of time and confined the area of the mana bomb explosion, and he had saved her life. _Why though? Now I have to live with this! How am I even going to look Vareesa in the face? Why, Rhonin, why did you do it?_ More and more tears poured from her body almost changing the level of puddle she was seated in. A scream escaped her lips. A scream of pure anguish and hatred that bounced off every single tree and piece of shrubbery around amplifying it causing it to become so loud the Eastern Kingdoms could have felt it.

Ice started to flow a storm around her hands. Her screams chilled her more than ice ever could have. The storm flowed more and more, enveloping her very person. Suddenly she raised both fists in the air and brought them crashing into the mud. The ground exploded into a a violent storm of ice. Everything within a few miles solidified into a shiny sheet of metallic ice.

Slowly she stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. She placed her hand out and in it appeared her large crystalline staff. "I'm coming for you, Garrosh! You and your Horde will be buried beneath my fury!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to the sky.

Rubble fell behind her, and she spun around. A lone pebble bounced around, but there was nothing there. _How do I do it, though? How can I fare against a Warchief and his entire army?_ She thought about the Focusing Iris that was in Dalaran. Her mind opened up to the place as she prepared to teleport when the crack of a branch snapped her out of the spell.

"Good evening, Lady Proudmoore. I see you appear to be having quite the night," the person spoke.

The voice chilled her more than all the ice around that she had caused. As she opened her eyes, she was met with a specter from her past. He stood almost seven feet tall, but he wasn't standing more so than simply levitating of the ground, a light mist permeating from all around his body. He wore odd ceremonial robes that were placed about his figure oddly as his entire outside was simply his skeletal structure. Jaina breathed as her hand started to glow red, "Ah, Kel'Thuzad. You've met me at the worst possible time."

He laughed, frost spouting from where his jaw was "I am not here as your enemy, mage. I see what they've done, and you and I seek the same thing. We seek the destruction of the Horde."

"Why would I ever," she replied the fire intensifying in her hand, "join forces with you? What do you know?"

Kel'Thuzad answered, "Remember when I told you my death would mean little?" He shrugged, his skeletal fingers pointing to everything around him.

The fire in Jaina's hand began to die down, and she peered at him. What if he was the key to taking down Garrosh and the Horde?


	2. Chapter 1

**A Hint of Doubt**

She felt blind as the tears poured down her small round face. Rough hands that felt like sandpaper brushed them away and helped her to clearly see the man in front of her. He had long brown hair that trailed down into his enormously overgrown bushy beard. His bright blue eyes seemed like tiny beads among the mass, but she could see the heartfelt sorrow that was deep within them. "Jaina, my sweet baby, don't cry. I'll be back before you know it," he spoke to her.

Slowly he leaned forward and pushed aside her golden locks, and kissed her cheek. His whiskers tickled her nose and instantly made the tears become those of laughter and not sorrow. "Daddy, I just don't understand why you and Derek have to go away," she sighed rubbing her eyes.

He stood up and brushed off his uniform. Jaina always admired his Admiral uniform. It consisted of a sea green overcoat with the Kul'Tiran insignia engraved on the left pocket, and with it he wore white breeches and stockings. The stockings led down to his shoes which matched the color of the rest of his uniform and were completed by an oversized buckle. He also wore a half-circle shaped hat planted firmly on his head.

"Daelin, I'm so happy that they made you Grand Admiral, but must you really take our son with you?" a woman asked, her voice concerned. The woman walked up to Daelin and placed her hand on his cheek. She simply wore a yellow sundress that hung loosely around her body except around her stomach where it pulled taut. Her long blonde hair shined brightly in the sun and seemed to illuminate the space around the two of them.

"Katherine," Daelin smiled, "my light, my life, my love. I didn't tell him he had to come. He simply heeds the call when the time comes. You have my word, though, I will bring our son home safely. While I'm gone, I need you to take care of this one," he leaned down and placed both hands on either side of her belly and kissed it. "My dear sweet boy, Tandred, you be good for your mother."

Katherine reached down and pulled her husband up to her and kissed him. She poured her heart into it, memorizing how he felt, how he tasted. Daelin's hands reached around the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. Jaina beamed. She loved her parents when they showed each other affection. She had two people that loved her just as much as they loved each other, and she hoped one day she could find someone as well. _Maybe a prince_ , she thought to herself.

The little girl turned to her older brother. He stood leaning up against a light pole, his dirty blonde hair tousled all about his head. He wore a uniform similar to their father's only there were less medals of honor, and it was tighter. Her brother had been gifted with the stockier body of most of Kul'Tiras. The man smiled when he noticed his sister eyeing him. "What's on your mind?"

"Derek, why do you have to go?" Jaina asked.

Her brother sauntered forward and kneeled down to be eye level with her. "Because, Jaina, Lordaeron needs us Kul'Tirans to help fight the orcish horde. I want to answer that call," Derek answered.

Jaina's face became quizzical. She had heard talk in town of the greenish brutes known as orcs that were ransacking and razzing towns all over Lordaeron. She hadn't seen one in person as they hadn't made their way to the seas yet, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe they weren't all bad. "What is the Horde?" she asked.

"A giant band of brutish bastard monsters!" Her father strolled up and sat his hand upon his son's shoulder. "They are to be cut down where they stand! For Lordaeron!"

Derek stood tall and raised his fist in the air and shouted, "For Lordaeron!"

"Are they all bad, Daddy?" Jaina questioned.

He scoffed, "Of course! Every single one of them!"

She shook her head, and then smiled up at him. "Maybe not all!"

Daelin laughed a wholehearted laugh causing all of the crewman to start laughing as well. He ruffled his daughter's hair and continued laughing all the way to his ship. Before Jaina could react the ships began to pull away from the harbor, and she started to run down the docks after them.

Despite being pregnant, Katherine kept up and scooped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her. "He'll be back, my sweet girl; they both will," she whispered patting Jaina's head as they both watched as the Kul'Tiran fleet pulled out of the harbor headed towards the Horde.

* * *

A loud screaming ripped Jaina from her deep sleep. Quickly she sprinted out of bed and ripped open her bedroom door. It was very early morning, but the pitch blackness was dulled by a minute light at the end of the hallway. She followed the sound of weeping towards the light until she arrived at the end of the hall.

There seated at their old oak table sat her aging mother. The only light in the room came from the gas lantern sitting next to her. Jaina slowly crept forward. It had been almost a year since her father and brother had left and many nights she had come out to find her mother sobbing. This was different, though. The scream Jaina had heard could have awoken spirits in Drustvar Forest.

As she inched closer, the girl noticed her mother's hair seemed to gray almost overnight, and then she noticed what had caused the grief. Next to Katherine sat an opened letter, and Jaina could have recognized the seal anywhere. _Daddy._

Like a mouse she reached for the letter and as she grasped it, Katherine jumped and noticed she was in the room. "Oh! Sweetheart, you startled me. Here give me that back, there's nothing to worry yourself about," she soothed reaching for the piece of paper.

Jaina, intelligent beyond her years, had already began to read it and stepped back just out of the reach of her mother:

 _My Dearest Katherine,_

 _Words cannot even begin to describe the sorrow I feel. Many months ago I thought I would have returned home to you and our children, together, with Derek._

She noted a teardrop had clearly fallen and smudged the ink that had written the name Derek. Had something happened?

 _Today I must tell you I still will not be headed home. The war has became even more dire. Trolls, ogres, and sorcerers have all decided to place their allegiance in the Horde. What is even worse than all of that, is that I won't be bringing our boy home. He was attacked by an orc war party and before I could get to him, they had incinerated him._

 _Kat, I am so sorry. I failed you. I promised to protect Derek, and I didn't. I seek your forgiveness and guidance in this time, but until I can see your beautiful face again I will hunt down each and every one of those bloodsucking mongrels and cleave their head from their necks!_

 _Give all of my love to Jaina and Tandred. I can't believe he's almost one, and I haven't met him yet._

 _Love,_

 _Daelin_

As she finished reading the letter, Katherine began to uncontrollably sob again. Jaina threw the letter down and wrapped her arms around her mother, her own eyes watering. "Sh, Mommy, we can't wake Tandred."

"I know. I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I'm so angry with the Horde! These beasts must be slaughtered."

Jaina hugged her mother tighter. "Maybe the good ones will help daddy get home sooner," the girl said hopefully.

"My sweet girl," Katherine laughed a little bit; she grasped her daughter's face in her hands and met her sapphire blue eyes. "You must realize the orcs and all of their kind are monsters. There is absolutely no good in any of them. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can accept reality."

* * *

 _Maybe not all._ Jaina scoffed at herself. _How stupid was I to think there was any good in those brutes?_ Her eyes focused on the lich floating in front of her. He seemed so collected and all-knowing, but why would she trust an undead. They were as vile as the Horde.

"Now, now, Lady Proudmoore, must we call each other names?" Kel'Thuzad asked.

She retorted, "Stay the hell out of my head! What are you doing here? Why do _you_ want the Horde gone so badly?"

The lich's skeletal hands clasped together, and he bowed. "You see, dear, my new master would benefit greatly from the mass killing of an entire faction," he explained.

Jaina queried, "New master? Who commands you now?"

"All in due time. The only thing you need to worry yourself about is whether or not you want our help. We can grant you what you need to eradicate the Horde once and for all. You can stop this from happening to someone else," Kel'Thuzad stated motioning towards the ruined city.

They had taken so much from her over her lifetime, and yet each time she sided with them. What they needed now was justice, and just like that she could be the one to deliver it to them. What would she have to give up, though? There was always a cost, this she knew. What would that make her? Slaughtering innocent women and children would make her no better than Garrosh.

On top of that, slaughtering them on behalf of Kel'Thuzad and his master. Had she stooped so low for revenge as to ask the Scourge for help? The thought dropped on her like another mana bomb. If she did all this, she would be no better than he had. To help the Scourge would make her no more of a person than the Lich King. She would end up like...

 _Arthas._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Any things taken or paraphrased from Arthas: Rise of the Lich King belong solely to Christie Golden. I didn't make those things up, that wonderful woman did.

 **All is Unfair in Love and War**

The man's gleaming blonde hair flowed down around his shoulders as he looked down into her eyes with his piercing emerald eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips, her face, her neck, and pulled himself closer to her. Every part of them had become one. They were here in this moment together, and he was never going to let her go. "Jaina, I love you," he managed to breathe.

Jaina arched her back and dug her fingers deep into his back. She could feel her nails begin to dig into the skin and slowly relieved the pressure. She moaned, "Arthas, I love you too." One of her arms slammed down onto the bed, and she grasped the silk sheets between her fist and tugged on them. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't know how they had ended up like this, but nothing seemed to matter in the word between the two lovers. Their bodies emanated heat, almost enough that nuclear fusion could have taken place right in the bedroom.

All at once she felt relieved and both of them fell back to the bed. The only sound in the room was the heavy sighs and breathing that echoed from wall to wall. Jaina looked around the room and took it in. There had been no time before to acknowledge how a prince's room actually looked. They were sprawled out on a four poster bed that seemed to take up the entirety of the room, each inch of it covered in silk sheets that now weren't even partially on the bed. It was quite simply a bed made for royalty.

The walls were made out of stone, as was much of the castle, Jaina knew. A couple dressers that were filled with Arthas's clothes, as well as a gigantic bookshelf took up much of the remaining space in the room. She snickered to herself. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He knew how to look great, and was almost just as knowledgeable as she was. _Almost_ , she thought.

Arthas straightened himself out on the bed, his lower half covered by the sheets leaving her to gaze in awe at his upper body. Each muscle looked as if it had been crafted by the Titans. The sun that shined through the window seemed to glisten off his smooth tanned skin. Jaina propped herself up on her arm, grasping the sheets up around her body and used her free hand to trace the contours of his chest. She followed it up, down, up again, and then down the side of his arm, her palm briefly squeezing his bicep on his way down to connect with his hand.

"I'm so happy you're here. These past few months with you have been the greatest. While we may have had some bumps in the road," Arthas stated, and Jaina knew that he was mentioning when they had been caught in Dalaran by Kael'thas Sunstrider. She and the high elf had been good friends, but she always knew that he desired more; however, Arthas had her heart. He was the man she was meant to be with. "I still feel so lucky to be able to call you my fiance, and I hope we never have to be apart."

She smirked down at him and pecked his lips. "There's no way I'm letting you get away, Arthas Menethil. This is where we're meant to be, I just know it."

He laughed, "I can't argue with a sorceress. I would have my work cut out for me."

Slowly she sat up in bed, her golden hair falling down off her shoulder. She stated, "Speaking of work, you should probably get dressed. You have more training with Uther this morning, and goodness knows your sister will be here any second to talk about more wedding plans"

As if on queue, his bedroom door slammed open. The lovers quickly dive grabbed more sheets and blankets to cover themselves as they looked upon their intruder. She was a shorter girl with shoulder length blonde hair that seemed to curve and accent her face. Her green eyes and childish features made her seem younger than her brother, but in fact she was the older of the two, and always made it a point to remind them. Her blouse and pants were a solid blue with a white zig-zag pattern, and the look on her face let Jaina knew that she was ready to get some work done.

"Okay, little brother, you need to get dressed and get downstairs immediately. Father and Uther are less than pleased that you're late," she started in. Almost instantly she walked over and grabbed Jaina's purple blouse and skirt off the ground and tossed them at her. Jaina caught them and sat them in her lap. "And you, missy, we have flowers to pick out today. Now, come on, let's move, move, move!" As fast as she had entered, she was gone, the door closing behind her.

"Oh, Calia, you have to love her," Arthas sighed.

"I do. She's exactly the sister I've always wanted," Jaina laughed. Hesitantly they both crawled out of bed, and Jaina began to slip on her clothes, all the while watching Arthas walk across the room. _Goodness, I adore him._ He casually bent over to grab his armor off the floor, deliberately slowing himself down as he did so. The enormous golden plates clinked as he slipped them on over his undergarments. The bracers, the boots, and the leg plates all seemed to swallow him whole until she watched him place the pauldrons on his shoulders. They were giant lion heads, and they almost threatened to crush his head.

He shook out his long blonde hair as Jaina finished brushing hers, and they both walked to the door. "Will I see you tonight for the burning of the Wickerman?" Jaina questioned.

Arthas leaned in and kissed her nose, while grabbing his oversized maul that was lying against the wall. He breathed in her scent and whispered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She felt like a giddy school girl and quickly opened the door to be faced with her soon to be sister-in-law. "Oh! Hello, Calia, glad to see that you went on your merry way."

She ignored her brother's tone and shoved him down the hall while clutching Jaina's hand and pulling her the opposite way down a flight of stairs. Outside she was smiling, but inside Jaina knew her day was going to be a long one.

* * *

Two months had come and gone since the Wickerman festival, but Jaina was still in awe at how beautiful the night had gone. All of the festivities kept the couple busy most of the night, and they didn't have much time to talk, but finally it came down to the burning of the Wickerman. As everyone scurried about to scrambled about the eight foot scarecrow, Arthas and Jaina had ran off into a more secluded part of the royal grounds. There they lost themselves in each other again, not caring about anything else around. For now it was just the two of them.

As she strolled around outside the castle grounds, dragging her feet through the freshly fallen snow, and twirling her oversized fur cloak around her, Jaina also came to ponder on how their new hobbies had began to cause them to spend less time together. She wanted to continue studying in Dalaran where any mage who cares about what they do travels, and Arthas was to be indited into the Knights of the Silver Hand. While they still saw each other, sometimes she felt like it wasn't enough for a newly engaged couple. _Perhaps it will change once the wedding comes,_ she thought to herself.

Her hands crept down her front until they encircled her stomach. She spoke aloud, "Or perhaps everything will change once you show up. I can't wait to surprise your daddy tonight." Jaina stroked her abdomen softly talking to the life that had been growing inside of her for almost three months. She hadn't told Arthas yet, because she wasn't sure if she was, and when she did know, they were both too busy. "But tonight will be different, little one. Tonight Arthas will know all about you, my little Uther Menethil." Instantly she felt a jab in her side and knew that her son knew she was talking about him, and that he was just as excited as she was.

With a wave of her palm, she caused a swirl of snow to whirl about her. She laughed, but gingerly stepped away from it. Magic was known to be harmful to children in the womb, and she wasn't going to take any chances. Jaina just had to keep doing slight spells so that she wouldn't lose her touch.

Suddenly from behind her a branch snapped and echoed off the mound the castle sat on, in between the few trees that were scattered about. The mage spun around and instantly came face to face with the culprit. It was a petite green-skinned woman. Her ivory tusks jutted out from the bottom of her lip, threatening to tear into the top if it. The woman's hair had been completely shaved off, and from the looks of it, had been turned into the tunic and pants she wore. The orc gradually moved forward towards Jaina as she began to take a few steps back. She spoke, and luckily the young mage had studied orcish and could understand what she was saying. "Is the poor little human girl lost? Shall I help you?"

"You have no right to be here. Please leave. I don't want to hurt you," Jaina pleaded in orcish. An orange hue began to envelop her right hand as her mind began to work to cast a fireball.

"Hurt me?" the orc scoffed. "You should be the one that's worried little sorceress." As her sentence finished the orc began to wave her hands about a white aura appearing around them.

Quickly Jaina finished casting the fireball and threw it much like a softball straight for the orc, as a barrage of lavender-colored missiles soared by her. Neither mage had hit one another and promptly began to cast again. _Why are there orcs here, and why does she want to hurt me? I haven't done anything!_ This time when Jaina released her fireball she led the orc and just as she finished casting her spell the magic collided with her, bursting her into flames.

At the same moment the orcs spell encompassed Jaina. Instantly her body began to contort and crunched over. Snow colored fur popped up all around her, and her nose grew outwards. She had been polymorphed into a sheep. As swiftly as it had happened, it was gone, and she was back to her human self. For a few moments she simply laid in the snow, the cold helping to calm her down. She moved her fingers, her toes, and everything seemed to be back to normal.

Hastily she climbed back up to her feet. The orcs ashes had burned away in the wind, and only she would know what had happened. Jaina touched her unborn child and gave a sigh of relief. Just as she did a sharp pain burst through her abdomen as if she had been stabbed with a red hot poker. She reeled over and screamed into the soon approaching dusk. _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. No this isn't real._ The woman knew that it was, though. Her body had been transformed into something completely inhuman that was not capable of carrying a human child.

* * *

Horns and drums began to sound from the castle, and Jaina knew the Feast of Winter Veil was underway and during it her fiance would be ordained a paladin. Her legs felt like lead, but she wrapped her arms around herself and headed off for the celebrations, a lone tear drop falling into the icy air.

Jaina sat on the edge of the fountain that was placed in the middle of Lordaeron castle. The trickling of the water pouring from it seemed to drown out the sounds of celebrations from inside. The only light around was the full moon that shone down on her like a spotlight. Everything made it the perfect spot for her to cry. Tears fell and fell until she thought they would fall no more. _I can't believe it, my little Uther. He would have been so proud_.

Across from her a gate opened with an annoying creaking sound, and she quickly wiped her tears from her face. Even in the dim moonlight she could still make out the man walking towards her, his shining hair and bright blue armor seemed to soak up the moonlight and radiate him. The ceremony for Arthas joining the Knights of the Silver Hand had gone off perfectly, but at the end of it he had said that he needed to speak with her and to meet him in the courtyard.

There she waited for him. Expressing her sorrows with no one else around and gathering up the courage to tell her lover what had happened that day. He strolled up to her and grasped her hand in his, taking a seat next to her. "Jaina, I'm so happy you made it tonight. It would have felt wrong without you," he shared.

She grinned and reached forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Arthas," she breathed, "it was so beautiful. I'm so proud of you." A long pause stretched on between the two of them. They simply sat there looking into each other's eyes. Finally she broke the silence with a cough. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Wait, let me go first because I think I know what you're going to say," he interjected. The prince leaned in and kissed her, a tear drop from both of them met in the middle creating a momentary pool on their cheeks, and then he pulled back. "Many people were talking about our marriage today. They said how it was going to be amazing for Lordaeron, and how it would bring all of us closer together. I completely agree! It would be the best thing for this land." More tears began to fall, and Arthas had to give himself a moment to catch his breath. "But what I couldn't deal with was them talking about children and our future. I'm not ready for that, and-" his voice cracked just the slightest, "and I don't think you really are either. I just became a paladin, and you want to leave for Dalaran. We could try the long distance thing, but we know it would never work," he explained.

Jaina's heart had shattered. Her stomach felt like a black hole had taken up residence and sucked everything else out of her. Numbness began to overtake her body. _He never even wanted children._ Tears washed from her eyes in waves. She tried to speak, but she could never catch her breath long enough to say anything. What was truly happening here? "What are you saying?" she finally mouthed.

He dropped her hand and pressed away the tears in his eyes, trying to compose himself. "Jaina Proudmoore, I love you, and I will always love you. Never again will a woman captivate me as much as you have. At this point in our lives, though, for the both of us I think it's better if we find our way, and if one day that way leads us back together then so be it, but for now just remember, I love you," he recited. Cautiously he stood up and began to walk away. She wanted to shout his name, she wanted to hit him, but the only thing she could do was nod and watch him walk away, his cape twisting as he strolled away.

Before the door closed, separating them for good she managed to lightly whisper his name, "Arthas."

* * *

The young sorceress shielded herself from the heat the flames were giving off. All around her buildings were bursting into flames, each one catching the next one on fire if it wasn't already. Brick walls had been smashed through, debris littered the roads, and worst of all people littered the roads.

Hundreds and hundreds of people had been ripped from their homes, slaughtered, and thrown out into the streets. Blood and other body debris covered everything and the stench of burning flesh filled her nose. Jaina scanned the entire area, but there wasn't a single living soul left in Stratholme.

"Arthas, what have you done?" she cried to the night sky. How had he gone so wrong? She recalled the first time they had seen each other after so many years of being apart. The ogre that was chasing her gave her no feelings compared to how she felt when she had seen his face or when she had told him that it had been awhile since a prince escorted her anywhere, and he had blushed almost as if he were a child again.

The memory of the last time she saw him also came flooding back. Hearthglen was under attack and Jaina had brought Uther Lightbringer and the Silver Hand back to drive them away. That night they spent the evening together making love and holding onto the moment, trying to forget the hell they were in. That night she also promised to never deny him or doubt him ever again. This time they would make it.

Yet not even a few days after she broke her promise. She broke his heart. She turned her back on him when he needed it the most. His face was still etched into her brain. His voice cracking as he breathed, "Jaina." The only response she could give him was:

 _I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this._

 _Was this my fault? Had I gone with him, could I have stopped all of this? Why did I break my promise to him?_ Emptiness filled her as she began to question everything. She didn't get to dwell long as a man yelled her name from across the burning ruins that was once a village.

"Jaina! Jaina Proudmoore!" A man in his early forties came running towards her. His hair and facial foliage were all the color of salt and pepper. The golden armor he wore clanked as he ran, his maul swaying back and forth as he ran.

"Uther?" she asked.

"Where has he gone girl? Where has Arthas gone?"

Should she tell him? What if this is what was best? "I-I don't know," she lied.

The paladin walked forward and placed an armored hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He was stern, but caring in the way he looked at her. "Jaina, I have to find him before he hurts other people."

Jaina began to cry, and her head fell out of his hand. "Northrend. He's gone to Northrend to hunt Mal'Ganis," she explained. The feeling of betrayal hit her again. It was almost as if she couldn't help herself.

Uther cursed, "Dammit! I have to go speak to the king immediately!" On his heel, he spun and began trudging away. After a few steps he stopped and turned back. He assuaged her, "You can't blame yourself, girl. That boy is as stubborn as he is fool-hearted. You couldn't have stopped any of this had you tried. A smart woman such as yourself knows that. The only thing that would have happened is you would have gotten caught in the tornado that is the prince." With that, he continued to run off into the ever growing smoke around her.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking, dear girl. You are nothing and will never be anything like, King Arthas," Kel'Thuzad assured.

How could this man possibly know? This lich had once been a necromancer that had turned his back on everything he believed in all for a hope that something would happen. It ultimately led to his demise. For all she knew, he could very well be leading her to her own death. That she would not have.

"What do you know? Doing this, getting my revenge wouldn't solve anything. I would become just like Garrosh, like Arthas," Jaina stated.

The lich shook his head back and forth. "Not even close," he denied. "Garrosh is a terrible egotistical orc that feels that he and his kind are better than everyone around him. He kills for the sport. King Arthas, was an entirely different aspect. That man was lost for sometime. Always looking for a place to fit in, a place to prove himself. That's why Ner'zhul took such an interest in him long ago. I'm sure you can guess about when he set his sights on him."

The sorceress knew he was speaking of that the moment they had left each other the very first time. That's when everything had changed for him. It had changed for both of them. She was changed the moment the orc mage had jumped her and stolen her baby. Who knows that if Arthas hadn't broken off their engagement if she wouldn't have done it sooner or later, with or without Uther.

"He was simple-minded in his revenge. He wanted it to be the hero. You want yours for a very different ordeal and no one would judge you as they have judged both of those men. You know I'm right, Jaina. All you have to do is accept that," Kel'Thuzad declared.

 _Just because I want revenge doesn't make me a bad person. The Horde has taken numerous things from me. They deserve everything terrible that happens to them._ Jaina nodded to the lich. She knew what had to be done. _They deserve what I'm going to do._

The moment she had made a choice a portal opened next to the two of them. There was an image in it. Tall towers made up most of the city, an enormous violet citadel sat directly in the center of it. She knew the portal was to the mage city of Dalaran. Fury built up inside of her pushing her farther over the edge as she realized who could be coming from that portal.

In a snap, her suspicions were confirmed as a human male walked through the portal, and it closed behind him. He was wearing a tan tunic over a white long-sleeved shirt with matching pants. Over the tunic was a leather vest, in which the center was a periwinkle crystal of a dragon. This crystal was also apparent in his belt. His boots, gloves, and cape all had the same blue as the crystal, but what set him apart from most humans and something Jaina had always loved about him was his hair. It was also periwinkle, but flowed and looked as soft as velvet.

"Jaina?" he gasped.

"Kalecgos," Jaina identified.


	4. Chapter 3

**Opening a Wound**

Calia led her future sister-in-law down the flight of stairs and through what felt to Jaina like many never-ending hallways until they came to a clearing. She looked around in awe at the Royal Gardens. Flowers of every shape, size, and color covered every square inch. Numerous gardeners ran from space to space water, fertilizing, and trimming every plant their was. Taking a deep breath, Jaina inhaled the wonderful scent that the flowers gave off, each one somehow complimenting the smell of the others.

Sunflowers, tulips, roses, lilies, orchids, and infinite other plants surrounded her. How was she supposed to choose one that signified their lives together. She had to select a single flower to represent everything between them, something that would go on forever in history as the plant of the prince and...princess.

Princess. The word sank into her brain like a heavy weight on clay. Soon she'd be the princess of Lordaeron, not just some mage that had a relationship with a boy. Balls, meetings, parties, and limitless other responsibilities would be on her shoulders once she walked down the aisle to the man she loved. Was she ready for all that? Could she handle it? Now all she had to do was worry about where she and Arthas were staying that night, but before she'd know it she would be worrying about royal ordeals and a family.

 _Family? What if he wants to start having kids right away?_ The thought scared her. She wanted to go to Dalaran at some point and start her magical training. If Arthas wanted to have kids right away, that would ruin any chance she had at pursuing her dreams. A set of panic began to set in and her breathing heavied. In an instant, she doubled over clutching her throat trying to open up an airway.

"Jaina?" Calia exclaimed running back to the doubled over girl. "What's wrong? Breathe!" As if all she needed was to be told she could, air rushed into her lungs, and Jaina was able to stand upright. "What just happened?"

"Do I choose roses, or are they entirely too fancy for our wedding? What about sunflowers? Wait, no, those are too poor looking and clearly not suitable for a royal wedding," she panicked running from flower to flower picking one up and then throwing it back to the ground. "Or what if none of these is right, and picking one of these plants actually just ends up causing the entire thing to burst into flames and destroying everything we worked for?"

Calia ran to the sorceress and hugged her. "Honey, what's going on?"

Jaina answered, "I'm just so concerned about what flowers to choose for the wedding? What if I choose the wrong ones?"

Her sister-in-law placed her hands on Jaina's shoulders and looked into her panic stricken face. "This isn't about the flowers is it?" she asked.

"Of course it is! There's just so many choices, and it's just all very overwhelming," she assured.

A brief chuckle escaped Calia, and she shook her head. "I know you, Jaina. We're best friends, practically sisters. I can tell something is bothering you, and I think it has to do with you marrying my brother."

She couldn't lie her way any further. Calia knew her as well as she knew herself. "I just-It's so much," Jaina admitted fanning herself with her hands. "Right now I'm just a sorceress engaged to a prince, but soon I'll be a princess. What happens if all of a sudden your brother and father want me to start having kids right away? Or what if all my royal duties get in the way of my studies? You know how much I want to go to Dalaran, and I'm just gonna let a man get in the way of that?"

Calia could tell Jaina was spiraling out of control. _She always gets so worked up about the smallest of things. It's part of the reason I love her so much._ "Listen, none of that is going to happen. Arthas loves you. You love him. The _only_ person who is going to tell you what you can and cannot do is yourself," she insisted. "If you don't want flowers, look," with a stomp of her foot she crushed the daisies that were right beneath her and kicked dirt into the air, tearing petals from the tulips that were planted nearby, "you don't have to have them. This day is about how much you two love each other, not what everyone else thinks about it, or what might happen in the future."

Looking around at all the faces of the horrified gardeners made Jaina laugh, putting her at ease. Calia was right. They would tackle the future when it came, but for now all that mattered was that a man loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and that she finally had a sister. She sauntered up to Calia and wrapped her arms around her, the embrace being reciprocated. "Thank you so much. I do love your brother, and you're right this is about us not what other people think. When the future does come, we'll tackle it together, but no one is gonna tell us what we _have_ to do. I have no idea what I would do without your brother, or you, Calia," she expressed.

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," Calia laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"Kalecgos," Jaina identified. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

The man took one step forward and instantly Jaina fell backwards a step. He reached out his hand as well as his condolences. "I heard about Theramore. I-I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," he apologized.

She scoffed to herself and shook her head. "No," a deep breathe escaped her, "there's no way you could know what I'm going through, nor would you care if you did."

"What are you talking about? I still care so much about you, Jaina. No matter what you think of me I'll never stop loving you," Kalec retorted.

"Love me?" Jaina threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You cannot be serious. A person who loves someone wouldn't do what you did."

Kalec sighed, "I apologized for that so many times. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was losing you."

A tension filled silence surrounded them. Dust and rubble blew around them as the wind began to pick up. There was too much unfinished business between the two that it seemed to even make the lich, Kel'Thuzad, uncomfortable. Without really thinking about it, he made a sound as if he was clearing his throat although it had been years since he had actually had one.

"What do you want, Lich? What are you doing with him, Jaina?" Kalec snapped.

Kel'Thuzad pointed a bony finger at the blue-haired human and warned, "Watch your tongue, dragon. You're no longer an aspect."

"Are you serious?" the dragon asked. "You can't tell me you're talking to him because of how you feel?"

"Why not?" Jaina screamed. "Everything I've ever loved is gone. All of it. The Horde has had a hand in almost everything that has been taken from me. The only thing I ever wanted was peace. I tried and I tried, putting out fires wherever they started, and this is how I'm repaid. Kel'Thuzad can help me bring the bastard Horde to it's knees. Finally they'll be begging me for peace."

"At what price? Do you honestly think an ex-servant of the Lich King is going to give you this power for your revenge for nothing?" Kalec challenged.

Jaina's blood was boiling. Somehow this man knew how to push every single button that she had and get on the last nerve she had. Even without meaning to Kalecgos had a smug demeanor about him that angered her more than she thought she could be at this moment. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ She took a few steps forward, stomping her feet each time until she was within touching distance of her ex-lover. "What does it even matter? I'll give anything to destroy them. I have to. What else do I have?"

He took one step closer to Jaina until their faces were a few inches away from each other. She could detect his aroma, and she inhaled it in. The scent of cologne, soap, and just an overall freshness invaded her nostrils and intoxicated her. Her hands quivered as she wanted to grab a hold of him and pull him closer to her. _The only man I've ever loved other than Arthas. Kalec, the things you do to me. I miss you._

"You still have me, Jaina," Kalec whispered softly his words felt warm on her face. Ever so slowly he leaned closer towards her.

 _Maybe I can deal with all of this, if he's by my side._ Softly, their lips touched and the dragon's hands cupped her face, and Jaina began to fall into it, until the brutal memories of who he really was came rushing back at her.

* * *

The young sorceress thanked the innkeeper and leisurely turned and headed towards her destination room. She giggled to herself as she ascended the one set of stairs the Dalaran Inn had in it. Being the leader of the Kirin Tor had it's perks, and if she wanted something most people would give it to her.

All she wanted this time, though, was what room her boyfriend happened to be staying in at the time. She had heard that the blue dragon, Kalecgos, was in the city and happened to be staying at the inn. There had been no word on why he was here, but Jaina had hoped to surprise him at his room.

Over the past few months of their relationship, they had began to drift apart. He had felt that her hope for peace between the Horde and Alliance was beginning to consume her, and that she was spending more time putting out fires than she was with him. Eventually she had thought about it for awhile and realized that she was doing just that. Now she realized that it had been a terrible idea and truly she did want to continue her relationship with the former Aspect. _For years, I couldn't get over Arthas. I felt like it was my fault after leaving him in Stratholme. Truthfully, I never thought I would be able to fall in love again, but after being apart from Kalec, this is the right thing to do. I want to be with him._

As she ascended the stairs she waved her hands around her and watched her purple and white robes disappear, into an extremely tiny red dress. Much of it was lace that was all but see-through, the only two straps lying seductively upon her shoulders. More and more steps passed as the silk rubbed against her body, until almost instantly she was upon the little green wooden door with the number "2" centered on it. Haltingly Jaina reached for the doorknob, her heart beginning to pound so hard and loud that she was sure Kalec heard it from his room.

When the door finally swung open, she instantaneously wanted it to be closed and never opened again. The moment she saw the door open, there she saw the man she thought loved her, lying naked with a woman a top of him. It didn't even take but a second to realize who the woman was. Even though the entire world had thought she had disappeared with her husband and child during the scourging of Lordaeron, there she was lying on top of her boyfriend. Quickly they both tried to dismount and cover themselves up, but the damage was done.

"Jaina! Oh my god! I can explain I-" the woman stammered.

She could tell that her face was burning red, hot tears welling up in her eyes, but somehow she remained collected. "Calia, you need to get shut up, and you need to get out," Jaina demanded.

As Calia scrambled out of the bed, fumbling as she pulled on the teal blouse and cream-colored skirt she had been wearing, she tried to interject, "Jaina, I'm so-"

"I said, get, out," Jaina enunciated.

Instantly the terrified girl ran out into the hallway, and Jaina slammed the door behind her. When she turned back around, Kalec had pulled on a pair of shorts and was sitting on the bed simply looking at her, a dead stare in his eyes, and a look of shame on his face. Normally the sight of him, half-naked on a bed, his bare muscular chest gleaming in the moonlight from the window would have made her incredibly happy, but now all she wanted to do was cast a spell that would crush the dragon into a million little pieces that she could feed to a mana wyrm.

"I'm so sorry. It was a mistake," Kalec apologized shaking his head.

"A mistake?" she caught herself laughing out loud despite what she was feeling. "What the hell were you meaning to do then?"

He looked up at her, his periwinkle eyes filled with tears. "I thought I had lost you. We drifted so far apart, I didn't even know if you knew who I was anymore," he explained.

"You sure had a hell of a time thinking of me as an afterthought," she screamed as tears began to drain from both of the lovers' eyes.

The dragon jumped up from the bed and walked over to Jaina. He grasped her hands in his and just held them. "No," Kalec breathed, "it wasn't like that. I love you, Jaina. You were never an afterthought to me. Even now you're still my everything."

Silence crept into the room, and Jaina let them sit in it for awhile. Gently, Kalec leaned in closer and closer until he brought his lips upon hers. The soft sweet taste of him almost made her forget everything. His arm had sneakily wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her closer to his chest. A part of her wanted to stay like this for eternity, but Jaina knew she couldn't.

Faster than it had happened she shoved him in the chest, sending him reeling backwards and falling onto the bed. "No!" she screamed her voice cracking as she yelled. "No, you can't just kiss me and think everything is going to go away. My god, I used to think of you as someone who would never, ever, hurt me. Now-Now I just can't stop thinking about the fact that you slept with my best friend, who I've thought for years was dead."

Stunned Kalec cried, "Jaina, this-this can't be it for us. This can't be the end."

She wiped the tears from her face and placed her hand on the door handle. As the door gradually opened wide she muttered, "Then how come it is?" and sauntered out into the hallway leaving behind another lover.

* * *

Arthas. Kalec. Theramore. It was all gone, and she had nothing. She had no one. Despite the dragon being here with her now, Jaina still couldn't forgive him for what he had done, and it wouldn't make her feel any better. She wanted to bring the Horde to it's knees.

She channeled the spell in her head as she kissed the only other man she had loved. With a swift motion of her arms, she broke the moment and created an immense explosion of mauve magic around her. It sent Kalecgos flying away, and she watched as he fell to the ground and his head collided with a stray brick from a building. As he laid there, unconscious, blood seeping from the wound in his forehead, she felt nothing. The man had destroyed whatever loving part of her existed still.

"My, my, that was delightful," Kel'Thuzad condoned.

"Take me where we need to go. I have nothing left. I have no one left. I want my revenge, Kel'Thuzad," Jaina explained.

The lich waved his hands in a circle and in front of them a cluster of purple rocks formed. In a swift motion, they spun around and began to separate. When each one had found it's place, they had arranged in a large portal figure, and almost instantly a black hole formed inside of it. There was no indication where the portal led, or if it even led anywhere.

"This better not be a trick," she warned.

Kel'Thuzad responded, "You insult me, Jaina. My master is very keen on meeting you. This is the farthest thing from a trick I have ever pulled."

"Then tell me," she demanded, "where does this lead to?"

"Why to Xoroth, of course," he answered.

With one last look at the damage the Horde had caused, and her unconscious ex-lover she took a step into the portal. She was headed to the home of the Nathrezim.

 _The Dreadlords._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All things from the WCIII campaign finding of Durotar belong to Blizzard Entertainment, and all other personnel involved. I simply used it to further Jaina's pain along.

 **Blast from the Past**

With a feeling like being sucked through a vacuum, the portal spit the duo out on the land of the Nathrezim. It was a planet shrouded in mystery as no one really knew of it's existence, and if they had happened upon it, they were no longer living to tell others about it. The legends that Jaina did know about, the people of Xoroth had not joined the Legion willingly, but as a show of their dominance the Burning Legion destroyed another planet right before the civilizations eyes. Soon, sometime after their planet of Nathreza had been destroyed, it was rumored the Nathrezim moved their citadel to what remained of Xoroth.

The moment Jaina's feet touched the ground, the heat that surrounded them threatened to choke her. Never before in Azeroth had she experienced weather so hot and humid. Her robes stuck to her and placed unneeded pressure on her body. It seemed as if this particular planet was closer to the sun than any other, and the makeup of the land represented that.

All of the land beneath her feet was a tainted gray ashy color with what appeared to be lines of red molten magma flowing through it. Not an ounce of foliage was anywhere for miles around, the only difference in the land were the ashy hills, volcanoes, and geysers that were actively spouting even more magma into the air. To Jaina it seemed as if the very land around her was dying, and the planet itself was helping it along all the faster.

She peered up at the sky, and although the sun was bright and bearing down on her, the dust that was being thrown around everywhere, made a dark cover all around them. She placed her hand over her nose and mouth hoping that she wouldn't inhale too much. _How do I even know if the Nathrezim are here? How do I know if they'll help me? Maybe this damn lich just brought me here to die._

"This way, Lady Proudmoore," Kel'Thuzad spoke. As he began to move, she made sure to stay close to the flowing tails that were his lower body. She knew nothing about this land, and it was becoming more and more difficult to see, therefore she didn't want to get separated. Determined, they crept ahead, and as they moved along Jaina began to make out more and more thing in the ground beneath them. There was ash and magma, but there also appeared to be bones, and as they moved on and on she noticed different shapes of skulls and other skeletal features from creatures she had no idea if people even knew existed that were part of the ground they were walking on.

"Kel'Thuzad, what happened here?" she asked, coughing as she inhaled some of the ash around her.

"Dear girl, it's best if you don't speak. This land has seen more things than you can ever possibly understand and trying to will only leave you with more questions," he answered.

Jaina nodded and continued to try and breathe through her hand. _I'm gonna die from all this inhalation of ash before we even get to his master. I'll die and the Horde will have finally taken every last thing from me including my life._

"Do not fool yourself. You and I both know you're not simply here for the Horde," Kel'Thuzad divulged. "Yes I'm still listening to your thoughts. You can never trust one too much. Plus it's not as if you can speak without inhaling even more ash and probably dying before we even reach our destination."

 _What the hell are you talking about? The only reason I'm here, the only reason I'm with **you** is because you promised to give me the power to destroy the Horde!_

A chuckle echoed from the lich as they continued to move along. "No. That's not the only reason," he declared. "You wouldn't need me if all you wanted to do was destroy the Horde. Your precious dragon Kalecgos could have helped you with that if it's really want you wanted. Simply get him to give you the Focusing Iris, and you could have crushed Orgimmar beneath your power. It's not that simple, though is it?"

 _It wouldn't have been enough! He probably wouldn't have even given it to me! What are you getting at?_

"Wouldn't have been enough? One of the most powerful magical items in all of Azeroth, something so strong it's protected by the blue dragonflight, wouldn't have been all you needed to destroy a faction? Do you know how absolutely ridiculous you sound?" Kel'Thuzad proclaimed. "We both know how incredibly talented and smart you are. The Focusing Iris would have been a gold mine for you, but no you chose to take up my counsel, just as I figured you would. That's because, Jaina, there is a darkness inside you now."

 _A darkness? What are you talking about? Do you think I'm some Arthas redux?_

"Arthas redux? Don't flatter yourself, girl. That boy was gone a long time ago. He was born dark and hoped that becoming a paladin and falling in love with a 'beautiful' girl would help him seek the right path. We both know how that story ended," the lich explained. "You've always been pure, but now there's a seed of darkness inside of you. A seed which you yourself planted."

 _I would never! The Horde taking everything dear to me, losing both men I love, if anything that caused it._

"Silly girl, they didn't _cause_ it. The entirety of your life was about preserving things and keeping peace. Jaina Proudmoore, you were pure; however, your need for vengeance and revenge started to consume you. Now they have. That is what planted the seed, and there's no getting rid of it now. It will only grow and grow with each passing decision until it finally consumes you whole. I recommend doing yourself a favor and simply giving in and letting it take you sooner instead of fighting it," he revealed.

Jaina's heart should have dropped. She should have felt nervous with the information the lich had just disclosed to her, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't feel anything different than she had when they arrived on Xoroth. This was partially in fact that she knew he was telling the truth. The moment Garrosh bombed her home something had snapped inside her, and all she wanted to do was destroy the Horde. As she became more and more enveloped by it, it felt as if there was almost another being inside of her. In her mind there was her, and a darker her that was out for blood and ever so slowly the other her was reaching out and encompassing her mind until all she could think about was killing.

Could she fight this? Is this really what she wanted or was it simply that "darkness" inside of her talking? Or should she do as Kel'Thuzad had informed and simply give into it and not fight it? Perhaps succumbing to it would enable her to quickly destroy that which had taken everything from her...

Instantly she snapped out of the cloud that was overcoming her mind. It was an affirmation that Kel'Thuzad's tale had been a true one. There was something wrong inside of her and with each passing moment it grew stronger. This wasn't who she was. She was letting revenge, vengeance, and hate overtake her entire being and shape her into something she never would have dreamed of being. _I don't want to be here. I don't need to be here._

"It's a bit late for doubting yourself, sorceress," Kel'Thuzad stated. When he spoke, she realized why it was too late for her. Before them stood their destination, and it terrified her. The very fortress had been carved out of the mountain, it's three distinct towers made of the very rock but blackened by the magma and ash flying around. What seemed like thousands of bodies laid scattered about in front of the building as well as hanging from the towers themselves. The only entrance was a dark archway that seemed to lead only into an abyss.

She breathed in more ash as she took a deep breath, her nerves getting the best of her. _I don't think I want to enter anymore._ As the thought crossed her mind, another invaded it. _The Horde must pay for everything they've done. I have to be the one to crush them beneath my magic._ The other thought startled Jaina, but it seemed to pull her towards entering the fortress.

"Welcome, Lady Proudmoore, to the Forgotten Citadel, Home of the Nathrezim," Kel'Thuzad introduced.

* * *

Bright light surrounded them and disappeared as they landed upon the stone ground. Barrels and boxes appeared to block other entrances into the courtyard other than the enormous steel grated gate in front of them. Behind them was a seat carved into the concrete wall (that Jaina still had no idea why her masons had made) as well as two torches that lit up the area around them.

As her eyes adjusted to the regular light around them, Jaina eyed her two companions. One was what she would consider a giant. He towered above her, his muscular physique a combination of both the brutish orcs and the enormous ogres. It was a tan color, but the tattoos that covered his triceps looked like claw marks were a darker brown. He wore bone armor on his shoulders and wrists as well as part of his belt, while the rest of his armor (consisting of boots and gloves) were some type of animal skin. He called himself Rexxar as far as Jaina remember and was a Mok'nathal which was a being that was half-ogre and half-orc.

Their companion was the exact opposite of Rexxar. He was far skinnier, but just as tall as the other. His skin was a cerulean color, but matched the armor that he wore on his shoulders, and knees, each one looking distinctively like a tiki mask. His white hair that stood in a solid braid above his head matched both his incredibly long white beard, and the ivory tusks that jutted from his jaw. Jaina knew this trolls name was Rokhan, and he was an ambassador of the Darkspear tribe.

She spoke directly to Rexxar, "Hopefully we've made it in time. You've got to get word back to Thrall that-"

The mok'nathal's face scrunched and a look of anger flashed across it. He growled in his deep voice, "I don't understand. What's this all about?" The messenger didn't particularly enjoy being teleported from place to place as he questioned her about why her men were attacking the now developing home of the orcs, a place they called Durotar.

The sorceress ran past her companions and stood closer to the gate. Fear gripped her heart tight like a vice grip. "Those marines, I know who they are, Rexxar. They're-" she explained. A loud ringing of bells and cheer seemed to emanate from all over the area. While they could see no people around, whoever they were, they were excited by the arrival of someone. The noise was deafening, but almost all at once Jaina was wrapped in silence.

Years had past since she had last seen him. So much in the world had changed, hell, even she had changed. How in the world would she explain to him everything that had happened? Her gut felt empty and panic set in. Nerves froze her to the spot she was standing in. "It's too late. He's here."

Time continued to slow and slow until Jaina believed that it had stopped altogether. She heard ships pulling up to dock right outside the closed gate. She heard the clattering of armor, swords, and horses as men climbed off the boats. With each passing moment she became more and more nauseous. Vomit threatened to climb from her throat any minute as she waited for the inevitable to happen. _Please don't let me be right._

All at once the gates busted open and there stood a man that she would have known no matter how much time had passed. He looked almost identical as when he had left in his sea green overcoat with the anchor emblem engraved in it, with his white stockings and the half-circle shaped hat on his head. The only change was that his once long brown hair and beard were now a bright silver color that seemed to dance in the dimming sunlight and light of the torches behind her.

He ran forward, the saber in his hand moving back and forth, until he was a few feet from her. The look of pure joy on his face moved her. After so long he was finally back, but nothing was the same. The man's words came out as if in whispers, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Jaina. Bless the stars, I've found you at last! When I heard that Lordaeron fell, I despaired. But I knew you'd find a way to escape. I-" his words caught in his throat as his eyes laid sight upon the Mok'nathal and troll that stood behind Jaina. "What is this?" he exclaimed. "An ogre?"

Panic drenched her, and she pleaded, "Father, wait!"

Rexxar almost fell over from the revelation. It was Jaina Proudmoore's father that had been jeopardizing the safety of the Horde. "Father?" he gasped.

Jaina could sense the surprise in Rexxar's voice, and the betrayal. She knew she had to fix this and quick. She explained, "The Horde is no longer our enemy! The orcs have their own kingdom now. We-"

"You have always been naive, my daughter. You aren't old enough to remember what these monsters did to our homeland," Daelin breathed. Jaina tried to interject, but he continued, "The orcs and their kin cannot be trusted. They must be exterminated like the mongrels they are!" As he spoke, more and more armor-clad Kul'Tiran knights and foot soldiers lined up around her father preparing to attack.

Her mind raced for a solution the problem she found herself in. She couldn't fight her father's men, but she also couldn't let her father attack Rexxar and Rokhan and continue the slaughter on the orcs. They were no longer a threat, and she needed him to understand that. In one swift motion, she swung her crystalline staff in front of her and summoned up an enlarged water elemental. The blue waves of his body seemed to soak everything around it, but she could tell the immense size of it seemed to strike fear in her father's men as they all gasped and seemed to take a step back. She threatened, "I won't let you do it, father. You don't understand!"

"I understand more than you suspect, my dear," her father revealed as he spun on his heel. Hurriedly he began to run out of the gate and as he did he hoped, "Perhaps in time, you will too. Seize them all!"

Once her father had run back out onto his ship, and his men began moving forward, Jaina motioned her hand towards the blockade of boxes and barrels behind her. From the sky, a dark cloud formed and from it ice shards fell crashing into the wood, destroying it. "Rexxar, Rokhan, you have to get out of here. I'll deal with my father's men.," she ordered.

"Lok'Tar Ogar, Jaina," Rexxar recited as he nodded at the sorceress before taking off into the open.

The soldiers began to inch forward, their swords drawn and their shields up. All at once the water elemental shot an enormous wave at them knocking a handful of them to the ground. Jaina quickly in her mind began to cast a follow-up. Within seconds, a large cone of flame erupted in the center of them, bursting them into flames. Many of the men hadn't simply been burnt to ash, but ignited and the screams of the men echoed throughout Theramore as they ran about thrashing, hoping to get back to the water before the flames engulfed them.

A couple of men atop horse back began to ride towards her. They yelled, "Jaina, don't resist us. Are you really willing to fight against your father, against your entire people?"

Her hands whipped about her body as she began to cast a spell. "I fight for what I believe in, for what I believe is right. The difference between you and I is that I have a clear vision of what is correct. You're so stuck to your old ideologies and ways that you can't see what's right in front of you," Jaina declared. When she had finished talking, she pointed her hand at the knights and watched as numerous tiny purple missiles shot from her hands and crashed into the knights turning them into nothing but a pile of ash before her.

After the last man had fallen she waved her staff in front of her and a blinding light engulfed her whisking her away. When the light cleared, she was in the top of her tower in Theramore. The familiar benches, tables, and bookcases almost soothed her, but not enough. Almost instantaneously she fell to her knees and began to sob.

What was she doing? She was fighting against her flesh and blood for a band of people that everyone around her viewed as monsters. Was she on the wrong side? _No, they're wrong. They don't know the new Horde. Thrall would never allow any harm to befell the Alliance and papa just doesn't understand that. It feels so wrong to fight against him though._

A random cough brought her back to the present time. She spun around and came face to face with her little apprentice. The girl was not even four feet tall, but had more than enough personality to fill up the entire tower they were in. Her bright pink hair was pinned up in ponytails, and her deep brown eyes reminded Jaina of dark pools of chocolate. Even in the midst of the sorrow Jaina was feeling, the perkiness of Kinny threatened to make her smile. The girl could have cooed a feral dragon, but her best trait also led most to not take her seriously.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Kinny questioned rushing to her mentor's side.

Jaina stood up and brushed away her tears. She needed to remain strong. "It's nothing, Kinny."

"Jaina, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" the gnome confronted.

Jaina sighed, "It's my father. He's back, and he's determined to destroy the Horde as they set up their new kingdom of Durotar."

Kinny knew how Jaina felt about the Horde and about Thrall in particular and gasped. She rushed to her mentors side and placed her arm around her. "I can't imagine what you're going through. You know what you need to do though. We've both seen the Horde that Thrall has created, and it's nothing like what your father remembers," Kinny reassured. "Whatever you have to do to get through to your father is what you have to do and you know it."

The mage began to sob again and bent down and wrapped her arms around the gnome. She knew exactly what she had to do, but she knew that it wasn't going to end in any way that a person wanted.

* * *

The blinding light faded, and Jaina was left looking at Rexxar and two other members of the Horde. One she knew from meeting him before they had all met the Oracle or as he had later been revealed, Medivh. He was tall, fur covered the entirety of his body, horns protruding from the top of his head, his enormous axe almost acting like a cane than a weapon to him. She knew this man was a tauren and he was their leader going by the name of Cairne Bloodhoof.

The other individual she knew well. She even would have called him one of her best friends. He had skin as green as the grass, his armor a dark blue and gold that surrounded his body. His long jet-black hair was in a braid that trailed down behind him, hair that matched that of the dire wolf that he was seated upon. In his hand he carried what would terrify anyone, a monstrous hammer with different sigils etched upon it. Jaina knew this weapon was named Doomhammer from it's previous owner and that the holder know was the warchief of the Horde, Thrall.

Coming here had hurt her than even losing Arthas had. She felt as if she was losing someone all over again. No matter how this battle ended she was going to be without a friend, or a father. The thought terrified her to no end. She stammered to the men around her, "Thrall, Rexxar, Cairne, I come in peace. You must believe me. I had no part in my father's plans. I wish none of this had ever happened. I-I don't know what to do."

Thrall reassured, "We've bled together on many battlefields, Jaina. We've faced untold perils as allies, but your father threatens the security of our nation and the very future of my people. You know how this has to end."

A solemn tone had set over her. This was the end. She had chosen a side and there was no coming back from it. "I know, Thrall," she stated. "Do what you must, but please, spare my men if you can. My father will try to use them against you, but they're the only real family I'll have left when this is over. Please do this, for me."

The orc chieftain nodded his head, his eyes filled with sadness for his friend. "We'll do all we can, Jaina. You have my word. Now you better make yourself scarce. The battle's about to begin," Thrall noted.

In a wave of her staff, she teleported away as the entire Horde began to descend upon Theramore. She watched from afar as ogres, trolls, orcs, and even other mercenaries stormed down upon her island like a plague. With a swift move of their axe, sword, or even magic the humans found themselves gutted and lying on the ground. The carnage simply disgusted Jaina, and she couldn't look. She only wished it was over soon.

As soon as it had started, though, she heard Rexxar and Thrall shouting about taking down Admiral Proudmoore, and she knew the end was nigh. Hastily she headed up the nearest hill, shrouded from onlookers. When she reached the top, she watched Rexxar pounce into the air bring his axe down upon her father. The steel ripped through his flesh like it was warm butter, his chest bursting open, blood, organs, and bones bursting out onto the ground around him.

In a horrific screech that tore Jaina to the core, Daelin Proudmoore dropped to the ground in a pool of his own blood. "It's over! Stand down, humans!" Rexxar shouted.

The daughter sprinted up to the dead man, her cloak flailing about around her. Numerous Kul'Tiras stood around just staring down at the onslaught that had happened. They all felt defeated, and they were also incredibly sad as they had lost a leader. Jaina felt for them, but felt more because she had lost a father. She had lost the man that had raised her from a little girl. The man who had taken her on boat rides, scolded her about her newest boyfriend, had tried to prevent her from studying in Dalaran, and in the grand scheme of things thought he was protecting her from the Horde.

"Father, why wouldn't you listen," she cried, a lone tear drop falling onto his lifeless body. Her hand crept its way towards his and wrapped around it, already the appendage feeling as cold as ice.

"Above all else, Jaina, he was a proud warrior. Remember him as such," Rexxar stated.

"Durotar is now safe. We have no further quarrel with these humans. We will leave your isle in peace, Jaina. I pray we never have to come here again. Farewell, sorceress," Thrall declared. The warchief, Rexxar, and all of his men then ran and began to leave Theramore, leaving her alone with the body of her father.

As she stood up, wiping the tears from her face, she directed the remainder of the the men her father had brought. "Take his body. Take it back to Kul'Tiras where my mother, Katherine, can have it properly buried," she ordered. All at once, every men ran to the dead Admiral's side and heaved him up. She watched as they loaded Daelin onto his ship, and the ship itself began to sail out of the harbor. Her father was gone.

* * *

"I pray we never have to come here again." Thrall's last words to her rang through her head. She scoffed to herself thinking about the encroaching war parties that had been seen, and finally the mana bomb that had been dropped upon her and her people. Thrall had put Garrosh in charge. It was all his fault that Kinny was dead. The Horde was nothing but vile, and she had watched them strike down her father right in front of her.

 _They have to pay._

With renewed vigor, she stepped ahead of Kel'Thuzad and into the abyss that was the doorway. On the other side was nothing more than a large open chamber. The same ashy, magma floor that was outside was also present in doors. Tiny fires ran rampant in small spaces all around, while acolytes donned in black and purple robes ran about different summoning circles. Giant abominations that appeared to have been sewn apart from different corpses roamed about, keeping the acolytes in check. The only feature inside the barren citadel of the mountain was the throne in the back of the room.

A plethora of acolytes were kneeled around it, simply bowed to nothing that was there but a throne that was made out of red clay and stone. Kel'Thuzad joined her and then led her forward towards the throne. She questioned the legitimacy of this being the Nathrezim homeworld as she hadn't seen any at all, until they came closer to the throne. On each side was a giant demon, their leathery wings taking up more room than even a home could. Their hooves clicked as they paced back and forth, their enormous claws every once in awhile catching a piece of metal and screeching, giving Jaina goosebumps.

As they ascended a small platform of stairs before they were in front of the throne, Jaina once again began to panic. What if they just killed her right here? _Was this all for nothing?_

"Jaina Proudmoore, it's been a very long time," a soothing yet rough voice growled from nowhere. Suddenly in front of her in the throne began to materialize another dreadlord. This one she knew well, though. The armor he wore as well as the full expanse of his wings was a lime green. His horns and claws were a jet black all set upon his graying skin. As he appeared his wings stretched out and Jaina noticed that they could have swallowed the whole room if he had wanted too. A sneer appeared on his face, showing his deadly fangs beneath.

"It's you," she gasped.


	6. Chapter 5

**The One**

"It's you," she gasped. "How-How is this even possible? I thought you were dead, Mal'Ganis!"

"Really, mage, did you think I was dead? You cannot kill a dreadlord. We are part of the Twisting Nether and each time we are killed it's only a matter of time until our bodies are remade, and we walk the planet again," he explained.

She shook her head. "So you're telling me, you just all of a sudden came back to life, found Kel'Thuzad and made your way here?"

The dreadlord's wings twitched causing her to jump in fright. He pointed a dark claw at her and spoke, "Watch your tone. You're no longer in Theramore. Oh that's right, there's no one left in Theramore."

A splitting rage unleashed inside of the grieving woman. Her hand burst into flames, and immediately she tossed the pyroblast at the smirking demon. The comet sized ball of flame soared right past his horned head, and as it dead in a blink of an eye he lunged forward and wrapped his claws around Jaina's throat lifting her from the ground. His grip tightened, her gasps of air the only audible thing in the room.

"How dare you! You come to me, and then you have the audacity to attack me?" Mal'Ganis shouted. She continued to claw and grasp at his hand, air becoming scared, a thin darkness closing in from the outside of her sight.

"Master, truthfully you wanted her here, and you did just provoke her," Kel'Thuzad informed the dreadlord. Instantly Mal'Ganis dropped Jaina to the ground her giant gasps of air sounding like sonic booms in the room. She clutched at her throat and heaved in and out, in and out, until her breathing pattern began to return to normal.

"The lich has a point," Mal'Ganis declared. "I sense the darkness within you, girl, and I would like to help you explore that."

Jaina stood up, still rubbing her throat and glared at the demon. How did he know about it? She had barely just come to terms with it herself, but he had known about it all along and sent Kel'Thuzad to find her? Dreadlords were known for their deceit and treachery, what if that's what Mal'Ganis was up to. _I'm being played again_ , she thought.

"No one is playing you," Kel'Thuzad reassured. "The master has been doing much since you last saw him. He joined the Scarlet Crusade in Northrend during your expedition against King Arthas, and that's where he met me. Having lost one master he gave me the opportunity to join him, and from there he set off to Xoroth to claim his leadership over the Nathrezim now that Tichondrius had been defeated. Shortly after, as you know time flows differently in the Twisting Nether, Garrosh attacked you and your people."

"And as I'm always in need of more allies, I sent Kel'Thuzad to you," Mal'Ganis chimed in. "Having just lost the last thing in the world you care about, to the people you tried so hard to protect is enough to drive anyone to madness. I figured I could help you get what you wanted the most and in the long run we would both benefit."

"What do you get out of the Horde being destroyed?" Jaina questioned.

"Why it's one less faction to oppose me, of course," the dreadlord answered.

She laughed, "I simply want revenge on the Horde for taking everything from me, not so that you and your demons can come and stake claim on Azeroth." _I knew this was a bad idea. I should have gone after Garrosh myself. I can't possibly help the Nathrezim just to get what I want._

The demon began to pace back and forth and the mage had to step back to not be clipped by one of his wings. He sneered at her, "Wouldn't it be so much easier, though? What has the Alliance done for you recently? They knew about the war parties and the attacks that were happening up until the bombing, but no one was there to stop it. They're just as bad as the Horde, together...we can bring them down."

 _He's right isn't he? Where were they when I needed them? When their people needed them, the Alliance didn't bother to heed the call. They left us to die to the psychopath Garrosh Hellscream._

An image of a young man flashed in her mind. He had gleaming golden hair and deep pools of blue for eyes. _Anduin_. As she contemplated on turning on everything that she held dear, the teenagers face flooded her mind. That boy meant more to her than words could say. Since he was an infant, she had helped look after him. She was practically an aunt to him, and the thought of betraying him froze her in her thoughts.

Mal'Ganis noticed that he was losing, her demeanor was beginning to change. _I won't lose her,_ he thought. With an almost unnoticeable twitch of his wrist, he casted a small spell. To the human eye, nothing could be seen, but the dreadlord saw the dark mist falling all around the young sorceress. The spell would push the evil inside of her, hopefully crushing any remnants of doubt that she had in her mind.

 _I can't hurt Anduin. Giving into the darkness and destroying the Horde would make me no better than them. I've always told that boy that peace could be achieved. I have to prove it to him._

 _What did we really know? Naivety never did suit us. The Horde are ravenous monsters, and they must be put down. This is a known fact._

Lost in her own world, Jaina gasped. The voice in her head had gotten louder and more prevalent. Was she losing her mind? She looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room, but the only people present were still Kel'Thuzad, Mal'Ganis, and the numerous acolytes all bowing and chanting before the throne.

 _We? Are you...me?_

 _Of course I'm you. I'm the darkness inside you, that you don't want to let out. It's a splendid idea, though. What happens if the Horde attacks again and this time they murder Anduin? That will be on our hands because we did nothing to stop them._

 _But allying with a dreadlord and quite possibly taking up arms against the Alliance? That's treason in the most ridiculous form!_

 _Ah, but then you can protect Anduin if you see fit. This is the only way to get what we want. We can destroy the Horde and save Anduin from them and any future threats that clearly the Alliance can't stop._

The words dug deeper and deeper into her brain. Doubts and reservations she had were dwindling away into nothing. Having the best of both worlds left her nothing at all to be worried about. She could have her revenge and finally save someone she cared about. Plus the Alliance had never done her any favors, if it wasn't for the Kirin Tor she probably wouldn't have much human interaction anyway.

 _How did we get this way?_

"Dear, I think you know, and I think you know the real reason you're willing to turn on the Alliance. It's not simply to save your precious prince. I could sense the speck of darkness within you when we first met. Do you remember?" Mal'Ganis asked.

Jaina hesitantly nodded her head. The memory of their first meeting came creeping back into her brain, and all at once a renewed passion sparked within her. She seemed to lose herself in the feeling, and finally she knew what had to be done.

* * *

"He told me to meet him in Northrend. He said that is where our score will be settled, where my true destiny lies," the prince explained. As he talked he continued walking around the cramped barracks, picking up any stray item and tossing it into the giant knapsack that laid on his cot.

With the clinking of his armor as he hurried around the room, Jaina had to raise her voice just to be heard. "Arthas, that sounds like a trap if I've ever heard one. You can't seriously be thinking about going!" she proclaimed.

"Why?" Arthas shouted knocking a nearby chair to the ground. "I'll do whatever it takes to save my people, Jaina! What do you care? You made it clear that you have no intention of sticking by my side!"

It felt like a hot poker had been rammed right into her chest. She took a step back and clutched at her heart. "How dare you," Jaina breathed. "Arthas, you slaughtered this entire town without even thinking about another way!"

"I did what I had to do! If I hadn't put them down, Mal'Ganis would have made them serve him as the Undead," Arthas shouted.

Jaina's hands flailed about as her temper began to rise. She knew the man was incredibly bull-headed and stubborn, but each time she let him get on her patience and this time his stubbornness had cost innocent people their lives. "Did what you had to?" she screamed. "You didn't even bother to look for another way. Instantly you jumped to cold-blooded murder!"

The prince threw his knapsack to the side and stomped over to the young sorceress his armor clanking loudly. He stopped when he reached her, their faces inches from each other. "Murder? Murder! The audacity you must have to use that word. I'm trying to save our people. _**Our**_ people, Jaina. This was one day going to be your kingdom too, you know. You should probably care a little more."

"Care more? Arthas, I care so much about Lordaeron and despite everything I still think the world of you, but I'm not gonna stand by and just let you kill citizens without looking at other options, and I sure as hell am not gonna help you do it," Jaina yelled back.

Arthas reached down and picked up his knapsack and swung it over his shoulder. "You've chosen your side then," he declared.

"My side? What do you mean?" she asked.

Swiftly he strolled by her, making sure to knock his shoulder into hers, and stopped at the entrance to the barracks. "I have to protect my people if no one else is going to. You said you would never doubt me or deny me again, Jaina." The man spun around, his hair spinning with him. When he faced her, the pools of green that were his eyes were filled with determination, fear, and tears. "Come with me."

Tears welt up in Jaina's eyes as well and quickly overflowed, barreling down her cheeks, crashing to the floor. Her heart broke for the man she loved, but she couldn't possibly help him down this road. "Arthas," she choked. Without waiting for another word, he turned on his heel and marched out into the night.

She watched as the door slammed behind him, and as soon as it did she lunged forward and ripped it open. Maybe she could reason with him still. He was so hung onto vengeance that he didn't see what was right in front of him. Together they could figure this whole thing out. There was no reason for him to go to some frozen land that people knew almost nothing about, just to defend his people.

Thoughts upon more thoughts invaded her mind on ways to make him stay. When she stepped outside, though, she couldn't even make out her hand in front of her face. Smoke, soot, and ash from Stratholme had filled the night. It felt as if she was inside a confined space and had no idea where to go. "Arthas!" she let out a blood-curdling scream to the night sky. The sound echoed everywhere, bouncing off everything it reached, only for it to fall upon deaf ears. She couldn't see him, and apparently he didn't care even if he had heard her.

"Poor, sweet, girl. Did you lose something?" a smooth, yet rough and dreadful voice pierced her.

Quickly she wiped the tears from her eyes and spun around looking in every direction she could. "Who's there?" she questioned to the smog.

"It is I, Mal'Ganis, dreadlord of the Nathrezim," the voice responded.

"You! You're the one that's convinced Arthas of this silly crusade," she yelled.

"Oh no," he cackled into the night, "your prince was on this path very long ago. I'm simply helping him to fulfill his destiny."

"I don't believe you! Arthas is a good man!" _**Was**_ _a good man,_ she finished thinking to herself.

She continued to take baby steps through the cloud of smoke trying to find the voice, but he seemed deeply hidden. "What are you doing here anyway? He's on his way to Northrend," Jaina queried.

Mal'Ganis revealed, "I know where the prince is headed, and I'll meet with him soon. For now, I'm looking for you."

"Me? What do you want?" she pleaded, her heart beginning to race.

Sensing movement she jumped back and placed the Staff of Antonidas in front of her body. As she did an enormous claw appeared from the smoke and collided with it knocking her backwards. "Don't play coy with me, girl," the dreadlord warned.

Trying to slow her breathing she answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mal'Ganis. What do you want with me?"

A dark laughter escaped his throat and chilled her to the bone. "I sense the darkness inside of you, girl. The hatred. The resentment. One day it's going to consume you. I can help speed that along for you," he offered.

She scoffed, "What the hell are you on about? Is talking all you demons do?"

In an instant a giant gust of wind flew past her clearing her vision for just a moment. The clearing showed her the massive form that was Mal'Ganis. He stood his wings outstretched, his beady eyes staring into her soul. Almost instantly the smoke engulfed everything, and Jaina was left hoping she could see anything. "The anger you feel. I can feel it just as much as you can," the demon informed.

"The only thing I'm angry about, demon, is you," she told.

"No. There's much more to it. You're angry at your people. You're angry at them for letting Arthas become what he has. If they had done something, anything, to stop it, you believe that you two would be living a perfect life together right now. You believe had the Alliance done anything to stop the Cult of the Damned, and never let Arthas get involved then he would be saved," Mal'Ganis explained. He cackled into the night.

A pang deep in the reaches of her mind seemed to awaken. She shook her head. There was no way that she was actually angry with her own people. Arthas was a grown man and knew exactly what he was doing. His foolishness is what led him to where he was, and it was no one else's fault. It was all...

 _If King Terenas had simply listened to the prophet, Arthas would have never gone looking into the Cult of the Damned. He never would have succumbed to the need for vengeance. Never would there had been a need to slaughter the townsfolk of Stratholme if simply they had all evacuated. So much of this blood was on their hands, if only the Alliance had..._

A blast of arcane magic exploded from within her as she screamed aloud to the night's sky. The magic cleared all the smog from around her, and she was able to see everything clearly. Mal'Ganis had disappeared, and Jaina was left looking at the burning town beneath her. She had no idea where those thoughts had come from, but she couldn't push them aside. Instead of dwelling on them, she speedily headed towards the town to look at what her ex-fiance had done to "save" his people.

* * *

"They're the reason he's gone, Jaina. Arthas would still be alive if it weren't for the Alliance. Isn't it about time they do got what they deserved?" Mal'Ganis insisted.

Her mind swirled becoming more and more clouded. Reason and sound judgment seemed to seep from her head. She could feel herself succumbing to the darkness inside of her, but she didn't resist anymore. It was time, and she knew it. The time had come where she would finally get her revenge on the Horde, but also the Alliance for helping them take everything she cared about away.

"Kingdoms must burn," Jaina declared.

"Perfect. Are you ready to accept my gift then? With it, you can destroy both the Alliance and Horde and take away everything they've ever cared for."

Jaina agreed, "I am. I have nothing left to live for except vengeance."

Mal'Ganis raised his claws about his head and swirled them around. An emerald light began to swirl about them and all at once he pointed one finger at Jaina, and the other at his loyal servant. The light shot from his claws and enveloped both of them, levitating them into the air.

Jaina felt a rush of power, excitement almost threatening to consume her; however, Kel'Thuzad did not receive the same treatment. The moment the spell hit him, he began to decompose. Bones fell from his body, his robes deteriorated, all as a horrific scream left his mouth chilling everyone around him. As fast as it had happened, it was over, and nothing remained of him, not even ash.

Once the lich was dead his power seemed to flow to Jaina, but then she felt a change coming. Her body began to warp inch by inch. The once lively peach skin turned a shade of lavender. From her forehead, two enormous teal crystallized horns busted forth. Her normally billowing purple and white robes morphed into a metal, attaching itself to her shoulders, wrists, chest, thighs, and calves which led down to what now appeared to be hooves. Finally from her back sprouted giant lilac fleshy wings that flapped instantly and helped her to float back to the ground.

"It's a shame about, Kel'Thuzad. He was a fantastic servant, but to create a dreadlord requires a life force like any other. Beings he had been resurrected by the Sunwell, the power he held had that to change life itself. Most dreadlords are made within the Twisting Nether, it's amazing to see that this actually took to a mortal body," he exclaimed.

She should have felt terrible for the lich, but she didn't. She felt no pity, no remorse, no sorrow. The only thing she could feel was the immense power coursing through her body. Being a dreadlord is what she needed to bring down the Horde and the Alliance. Both factions would cower beneath her and feel the pain she caused them.

"I am ready to hunt," she declared.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Final Spark**

"I am ready to hunt," she declared.

"Oh no, little one, that isn't quite in the cards," Mal'Ganis responded.

The newly formed dreadlord could feel her pulse rise and her blood boil at his denial. There had only been one thing on her mind as a human and the feeling had only intensified once she had transcended. The Horde and the Alliance had to pay for the atrocities they had committed upon her. Only then would she be satiated in her escapade for revenge. It was so close Jaina could almost feel herself ripping out the throat of an unsuspecting orc or gnome.

"What do you mean 'not in the cards'," Jaina asked. "I thought the whole idea of giving me this form, this...power was to destroy the Alliance and Horde so that you could take over."

"My dear that's not how dreadlords work. You may have all the power you've ever wanted, but we use our cunning and guile to guide us," Mal'Ganis explained.

A look of shock plastered itself on her face. Almost instantly it formed back into an evil grin. She laughed, "You think with all of this power I'm just going to simply sit back and pull strings? I accepted this gift so that I could destroy the Horde and the Alliance from taking everything from me. I want my revenge."

Mal'Ganis retorted, "And you will have it, but you're going to do it my way."

An icy mist began to creep up from the ground towards her hand and her staff. Untold amounts of power coursed through her every vain as her anger began to overtake her. "Do you think now that I'm a dreadlord you can simply order me around," Jaina threatened.

Emerald flames burst from Mal'Ganis's claws. He waved them around, leaving traces of flame and smoke in the air. "Foolish girl, you are still less powerful than I. Plus being the leader of the Nathrezim gives me a slight sway on other dreadlords," he informed.

The mist began to intensify, and it coalesced into immense barbed icicles that started twirling above the new dreadlord's horns. "No one orders me around," Jaina threatened.

As the icicles almost spun out of control, the Nathrezim leader's hands arch over his head, the fel flame burning wildly, and then brought them down to his side. The moment he did, the fire extinguished, and the ice above Jaina's head shattered into pieces that rained down upon around her and a strong gravitational force shoved her to her knees. The magic in the room had dissipated, and Jaina was left bowing to Mal'Ganis.

"I _**will**_ order you now, girl. I am the leader of the Nathrezim, and we are going to bring the Alliance and the Horde to their knees the way I want. We're going to do it from the shadows. We'll turn them against one another until not only with their war destroy them, but they'll crumble from the inside out," he asserted.

 _We shouldn't try and fight him._

 _Do not tell me what to do. You're not in charge anymore. I won't be held down by someone else now that I've finally pushed you aside._

 _Do you realize how insane you sound? We're the same person._

 _No. I'm the evil inside of you, finally free to roam. I was the one who accepted this gift of being the dreadlord, and I will be the one that is going to get our revenge for us. No thanks to you._

 _I never wanted any of this. All I ever wanted to do was study._

 _Not at all. You're the reason I was brought about anyway. Your hate for losing Arthas gave life to me, and once Garrosh destroyed your home you were even angrier. The need you had for revenge gave me new life. Now this body is mine, and I'm going to eradicate all life._

Jaina growled under her breath as she knelt before the dreadlord. Her wings twitched as she argued with the still sliver of humanity left within her body. None of this made sense to her, all she wanted was to annihilate her enemies, but she wasn't going to take orders from someone else.

 _We use our cunning and guile to guide us,_ Mal'Ganis's own words rang through her head. Perhaps that's exactly what needed to be done. He never needed to know. She would do what she needed to do to get her wants met.

"My lord, I was wrong. What is our next move?" Jaina questioned as she hung her head low still unable to stand.

Suddenly a weight was lifted off of her, and she was able to stand up. She saw Mal'Ganis move his hand in front of him and then a look of confusion appeared on his face. Little by little, he crept forward towards Jaina, his hooves clicking with each stop. A claw outreached and slipped under her chin, forcing her to look him right in the eyes. They seemed to bare deep into her and a sudden panic rushed over her. "She's still in there isn't she?" he asked.

"Of course she is," she confirmed. "It's like an incessant nagging in the far recess of my mind."

"It's lucky for you I prepared for this. Humanity is a tricky thing to crush. It's a thing that we dreadlords as we're created from the barrens of the Twisting Nether, never have to deal with. Completing the process of making you one of us requires snuffing out that last piece of sound reason within you," Mal'Ganis informed her.

Jaina's eyebrow raised as she stared ahead. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Mal'Ganis moved past her, their wings colliding, and looked out over the cultists surrounding them. He motioned his arms out over them all. "I have information that one of my faithful servants isn't so faithful after all. They must be purged." In an instant he swiped his claw through the air, and in a flash of green light an acolyte appeared before him still bowed. Jaina could tell the person was trembling by the shaking of the robes the person was wearing. "I need you to kill this heretic."

A laugh escaped her lips as he demanded her to kill a simple servant to the Nathrezim. Doing this would rid her of the voice in her head and decisively put her in control. From there she could plot how to manipulate Mal'Ganis and eradicate the entirety of the living. It was all so simple that she wanted to ask the dreadlord if he was serious. Thoughts of hilarity and simplicity ran through her head as she watched the leader of the Nathrezim step forward and tugged the hood back allowing the acolytes shoulder-length blonde hair to fall in front of her face.

An internal gasp caused Jaina to step back. The thoughts of hilarity and simplicity were dashed and replaced with feelings of dread and terror. She knew they weren't her feelings, but those of the last human remnants of herself. The person before her meant more to her than she ever could have thought possible, and seeing her again was like a bomb being dropped on top of her.

"Jaina, I'm so happy to see you," the girl said.

 _Calia._

* * *

"Ah! Let me see it again," Calia squealed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down.

Jaina couldn't stop beaming and the excitement in the room was absolutely too much for her. Calia's enthusiasm was hard to keep down so again she held out her hand and showcased the enormous diamond that had been placed upon her finger by the prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil.

"I can't believe it. We're actually going to be sisters soon. I didn't think my brother would actually ever pop the question, but he did, and I'm so glad," Calia cheered.

Months and months had passed while the prince had courted Jaina Proudmoore, the young sorceress from Kul'Tiras. Through all the bumps and curves that their relationship had taken she never though she'd see the day that he would propose to her, but it had finally come. Like a fairy tale, the day sped by and when she had finally been able to tell her fiance's sister it had gotten even more exciting.

Ever since Arthas had begun courting Jaina she had found solace and a best friend in Calia Menethil. They had been inseparable. Constantly they had dinner dates, shopping days, slumber nights, all while Calia was so embracing of how busy Jaina was with her studies in Dalaran. Never before had she had a friend, let alone one that would have moved mountains just to please her and hang out with her. If Jaina ever had thoughts about what a sister would be like, she knew Calia would be it.

Now she was marrying the man of her dreams, and gaining a sister. There wasn't anything else she could have possibly thought of that she wanted. "Calia, I'm so happy. I love your brother so much. I love you so much. It seriously feels like I'm dreaming," Jaina stated.

Calia laughed, "You'll be pleasantly surprised when you wake up to see us all still here just as excited as this moment. My goodness you have so much planning to do. Where are you even going to start?"

As they had been talking, the pair had wandered away from the engagement festivities and into the overly large courtyard. They continued to saunter over until they came to marble fountain that sat in the middle. Fresh water poured in spout in the air and came crashing back into the pool below it creating an umbrella of water.

Jaina sat on the edge and ran her hand through the water, allowing the water to course between her hands. A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned and smiled at her friend. "I think the first place to start would be with who I want to stand with me at the altar," she eluded. The moment the words left her mouth, Calia fell to sit next to her, tears welling up in her eyes. Jaina grinned and leaned forward gripping Calia's hand in hers. She swore to herself she wouldn't start crying. "For the past few months you've made me feel so welcome in this family. I had no idea how to react around royals and without you," her voice squeaked and the first sign an entire breakdown streaked down her cheek. "Without you, I have no idea where I would be. Arthas would have a complete mess as a fiance. You've become," instantly she broke down and both women were a fumbling mess, "a-a sister to me, and there's no one-no one that I would rather have stand by my side as my maid of honor."

Her future sister-in-law lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Jaina. "Yes! Jaina, I can't believe you even had to ask! I was gonna do it no matter what happened," Calia informed, and they both went from intense sobbing to uncontrollable laughter in an instant.

The first step in planning her wedding had started, and now she had her best friend to help make it a day she would never forget.

* * *

Days had passed since she had left her room. The moment her life had crumbled around her and Arthas had broken off their engagement the sorceress had ran back to her room in the Violet Citadel in Dalaran and hadn't come out. Periods of crying and sitting in silence had filled up the time. Each day the void inside of her continued to grow. She could feel it, and even her mentor, Antonidas, had knocked several times asking if she was okay. The same somber "yes" had been said so many times it was like a reflex to her now.

 _How could this happen? One day I had everything. I was going to be a mother and a wife, and today I'm a stupid mage in a city filled with other mages just as good or better than me. I've lost everything, and it's not fair. It doesn't make sense._

She launched back into another sobbing fit. Her body curled into the fetal position, and she grasped her sheets with a vice grip, all while shoving her face into her pillow. The cries were muffled, but to her they seemed to pierce her soul. Each teardrop was filled with more emotion than she thought even her whole body could have held.

"How can I help?" a voice asked.

The noise snapped Jaina out of the mourning and caused her heart to jump beats. In the midst of all the noise for her sobs, she hadn't heard her door open and someone walk through. When she sat up and turned around to face the intruder, she came face to face with her best friend. The girl's face was contorted into something that seemed like both agony and sorrow. Her eyes were red from what Jaina could only assume was crying, and her normally glorious hair was pulled up into a messed up bun.

Frantically Jaina scurried about her sheets until she could drag herself off the bed. When she did, she dashed into the outstretched arms of her friend. Together they stood there for what seemed like hours just crying. Tears soaked both of their shirts and their voices grew hoarse from screaming. Despair was the only thing that filled the entirety of the room.

After a time, the women made their way to the end of the bed and sat down still holding hands. Their sobs became controlled and then they spoke to each other. "Jaina, I'm so sorry for what he did. He's an idiot, and eventually he'll come to his senses and realize that," Calia apologized.

Jaina shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for your brother. He got cold feet. It happens. I just wish I had seen it coming before-," she cut herself off.

"Before what?" Calia asked.

"It's nothing," Jaina dismissed. "I wish I had seen it before. That's all. I don't like being blindsided by these things. I can't believe I almost gave up Dalaran for him."

Silence encompassed the room and Jaina squeezed Calia's hand tighter. Burning tears began to form in her eyes again, threatening to douse her. Calia could tell there was more bothering her than the fact that she wasn't getting married. The two were too close for her not to know how Jaina was reacting.

"Jaina, I know you. Something else happened. You can talk to me. I'm not my brother. I still love you and just because you two aren't getting married doesn't mean we're going to lose the friendship between us," Calia informed her.

More silence filled the void between them. The mage struggled with the thought of telling her best friend more. She knew she needed someone to know, to talk to someone, but it was too painful. "I lost more than just your brother, Calia."

"What do you mean?"

A waterfall poured from Jaina again as she prepared to tell her of what was just as bad as losing your future. "I lost a child. I was attacked by a wandering Horde mage and lost the baby," she cried.

Calia's eyes shot wide open, a gasp escaping her lips. "Jaina. I-I don't know what to say. Nothing I can say could make that better. I had no idea." A realization dawned upon her in the midst of the information, "Arthas doesn't know does he?"

Terror replaced the sadness on Jaina's face. "No!" the mage shouted. "No, he doesn't, and he can't, Calia. I can't risk letting him know I failed like that. I failed him more than him calling off our marriage could have failed me."

Disappointment flooded Calia at the thought of Jaina beating herself up. She knew the burden must have been terrible to deal with herself, but that was no reason to be down on herself. "Don't ever let me hear you talking like that again. You couldn't have helped that monster attacking you!" she scolded.

"I could have done more. I'm so talented, or I thought I was, that I should have been able to stop her. I should have been able to protect our child," Jaina sobbed.

Calia shouted, "Stop! None of this is true. You're so amazing! Arthas even knows this he's just being an idiot about it right now. I'm telling you, Jaina, what you did was fine. You did everything you could and in time that will make sense to you. Just know that I love you still, I'm here for you, and this secret is safe with me."

Jaina knew she couldn't argue anymore and instead just laid her head down in her friend's lap. Calia ran her fingers through her hair, and soon slumber began to descend upon her. After days of no sleep, she was finally going to get some rest and just like Calia said, maybe change would come.

* * *

More and more of her heart fell to the ground with each step she took down the stairs. Nothing made sense to her anymore, and the only thing she wanted to do was get out of the inn as fast as possible. Never again did she want to see the blue dragon, or let anyone get close to her again for that matter.

The staircase seemed to take hours to descend and when Jaina reached the bottom she stormed right into the woman she had caught sleeping with her boyfriend. Calia stumbled forward, but maintained her balance and stood back up straight. She turned around and faced Jaina. As she did her face turned an extreme shade of red and shame filled her face.

They seemed to just stare at each other for awhile. Unspoken words and insults seemed to fly between the two women, but above that they were surprised to see each other after so many years. Tension threatened to rip the two of them apart until finally Calia spoke, "Jaina I-"

As the words fluttered out of her mouth, Jaina's hand lashed out and collided with the side of her face. Calia stumbled to the side and grasped her face. When she removed her hand, Jaina could make out each finger and the shape of her palm on the woman's face. A sneer crossed her face, and she shook her head. "Who the hell do you think you are?" the leader of the Kirin Tor questioned.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you two were a thing. He never said anything. I swear," she apologized.

Anger rushed through Jaina. Blood pumped faster than it should have seemingly expanding her veins. Fire seemed to be spreading through each capillary and ventricle she had threatening to burn her from the inside out. Never before had she felt betrayal like she did now, and she had no idea how to react. After a few moments of just glaring she responded, "The saddest part is that wasn't for sleeping with Kalec it's for being alive and not every bothering to tell me."

Calia knew she was referring to after the Scourging of Lordaeron. Reports had been given out that she had been lost with her husband and child and never been seen again. Shortly after the whole kingdom fell and no one was left alive. "I didn't want to be alive, Jaina. He took my husband and my child and killed them right in front of me. For whatever reason, though, if there was form of humanity left in him, he spared me. I stayed in hiding after that. Coming out people would have looked at me with same disgust as they would have with Arthas. I'm a Menethil and that couldn't have been helped," the ex-princess explained.

Jaina retorted, "You could have told me somehow at least. You're not gonna tell me you didn't know where I was. Leader of the Kirin Tor doesn't exactly stay hidden. Telling me after everything we've been through, after what we mean to each other, should have been one of the first things you did. I'm so sorry for what you've been through, but I simply cannot fathom this."

"Not everything is about you, Jaina," Calia screamed. Rage seemed to creep through every ounce of her body. The desire to reach our and strike Jaina grew with every passing minute. "I lost my husband and child to my brother. You have no idea what that-." Her words caught in her throat as the look of pain crossed Jaina's face, and she realized she was in the wrong.

"You can go to Hell. You know exactly what I've been through. Instead you went into hiding when we both could have used each other for comfort. Then when you finally decided to come out of hiding the first thing you decide to do is sleep with my boyfriend? Calia, I don't even want to look at you," Jaina retorted.

"I didn't know who-" Calia started.

The mage interjected, "I don't care if you knew or not. I-I honestly don't know if we can make it past this. Past everything." She quickly shoved past Calia and started to leave the inn.

As her hand reached for the handle on the door Calia whispered towards the staircase, "Arthas would be so disappointed in us." Jaina hesitated, but finally without looking back she ripped open the door and stormed out into the bustling city.

* * *

"Jaina, I'm so happy to see you again," Calia said.

 _Calia. No! We can't hurt her._ The voice of reason burst through the dreadlord's head like a sonic boom. She looked down at the girl and simply stared. Emotions flared through her, but she had no idea which were hers or the humanity left inside of her. She thought she wanted to lunge at the girl and destroy her, but something stopped her. It seemed harder to do than moving Heaven or Azeroth.

"Calia, what are you doing here?" Jaina asked.

"I was trying to hunt the demon responsible for taking my brother from us," she responded.

Mal'Ganis laughed at the top of his lungs, "What did you hope to do, girl? Did you think you could kill a dreadlord in his own home? You're as foolish as your brother was!"

Jaina could sense that Calia attempted to lunge at Mal'Ganis but was firmly rooted to the ground. She shook her head. No part of her could fathom why or how a mortal had gotten to Xoroth and thought to take on the leader of the Nathrezim. She watched as tears began to fall down the girl's cheeks and create puddles beneath her knees.

"You're incredibly foolish to have come here," the newly created dreadlord spoke.

"I thought if I could destroy Mal'Ganis that somehow you and I could reconnect. The bastard who took Arthas from us and started us down this path would have answered for his crimes. I'm so sorry, Jaina," Calia cried.

A pang in her heart stopped her in her tracks. A tear dripped down from her eye, and it caught the attention of Mal'Ganis. He gasped aloud, "You must be rid of her! Quickly! It seems the spell is waning!"

For some reason hesitation strapped her in place. Part of her wanted to rip out the young girl's throat, but another wanted to hug her where she kneeled. She knew exactly what was happening, and it angered her more than anything else could. The human side of her was giving back more resistance than it had since she set out on her quest for revenge.

 _What the hell are you doing? We have to kill her. We must become whole to get our vengeance!_

 _No. Not like this. We can't hurt her. I've already hurt her enough!_

 _Don't you think maybe she deserves it? After all, she slept with Kalecgos, and you said yourself that it was unforgivable._

 _Oh what the hell did I know?_

"Jaina, please. I'm sorry about everything. Please don't hurt me," Calia pleaded.

Jaina answered, "I must. I have to get revenge on the Horde for destroying Theramore. They must pay. If you're what it takes, then I'll gladly pay that price."

 _No we won't! Please, we can't!_

In the blink of an eye, Jaina managed to lunge forward and placed her palm on Calia's heart an icy swirl beginning to form around it. As the spell manifested in her mind, images of their times together raced through her head. The choosing of her wedding dress, the numerous dinner dates after the wedding being called off, the search for Calia after Arthas razed Lordaeron all flashed before her like a slideshow. So much had happened between the two of them, so much that they were family. Being rid of her, however, would enable her to enact her revenge and avenge Arthas and her people which in turn would avenge Calia.

Calia could see that Jaina was hesitating and new instantly what was happening inside the poor girl's head. She also knew she had to get through to her. "Jaina, I know you're in there somewhere. Listen to me. You have to fight this. We have to fight this together. You're the only family I have left. I need you and you need me. Fight this. Fight the demons in your head."

 _Leave her alone!_

 _Get the hell out of here! We're so close to what we want!_

 _No! I don't want this anymore if this is the cost!_

 _You were willing to give up everything else to get your revenge! What makes this girl so much different?_

 _You know what makes her different! She's family. She's also the last reminder I have of Arthas. I won't let you kill her._

 _To be fair, you don't have much of a choice. I'm doing this for us. I'll do what you can't just like I have been for years._

The ice around Jaina's hand began to coalesce into a point. It shoved into Calia's chest, ever so slowly piercing the skin, a trickle of blood dripping down the point of the ice. Calia winced and cried even more. "Jaina, please!"

Gradually the ice continued to grow and pierce her even more.

"No!" Jaina screamed at the top of her lungs. As she did, she flew backwards across the room, sliding until she landed into Mal'Ganis's hooves. He peered down at her, anger flaring through his eyes.

"Get up. Do what you must do to get what you want," he growled.

 _I won't let you do this!_

 _If you don't, we won't get what we want, and Mal'Ganis will kill us and Calia regardless._

 _We can fight him._

 _We tried that already. We saw where it got us._

Jaina pushed herself back up off the ground and planted her eyes firmly on Calia. Her friend peered back at her, longing in her eyes. Sadness plastered her face. Fear wafted off her like the scent of bad body odor. "Fight it! I know you can! You have to!"

"Kill her!" Mal'Ganis shouted.

 _Don't!_

 _It's too late._

Instantly she flew back and placed her palm back where it was and started to cast the spell faster. Her face was directly next to Calia's, their cheeks touching. Around the two of them time seemed to almost stop.

 _Please! I have to tell her I forgive her! Please don't do this!_

 _Why do you even care? She slept with your boyfriend and then even forgot the struggle you went through with losing your child and your husband, like she was the only one that mattered._

In a brief instant, the humanity left inside of her stood taken aback, and it was the only window that was needed. The ice in her palm coalesced fully and pierced through the left side Calia's chest. A scream echoed from the girl as blood began to gush from her, down the icicle onto Jaina's arm. "I forgive you," Jaina whispered in the girl's ear.

"I lied. Arthas would be so proud of you," Calia whispered menacingly, her voice fading. With a twitch, Jaina ripped the ice from Calia's chest and stood back surveying what she had done. Crimson blood pooled around her as Mal'Ganis ordered two other acolytes to carry the body away. Ever so slowly the remainder of humanity in Jaina began to grow faint. She wanted them carry the body down the stairs of the throne and back out the door she came through. Just before they passed through, the dreadlord noticed a twitch in Calia's hand. Ever so slowly, darkness enveloped her, and she turned around to face her new master.

"Well done, Jaina, now we have much to do. You must go back to your normal life. In time you will be able to reveal yourself, but until then keep up the rouse of being angry with the Horde. Do everything in your power to bring them down without actually doing so. Sow the seeds between Alliance members about the Horde and about others of their kind. I know you're more than able to do that and once you do, the real work can begin. Once an all out war happens, once the battle for Azeroth ensues is when we can strike," Mal'Ganis explained. Together they stood cackling at the empty ceiling of the citadel already ready for what lied ahead.

 **Author's Note:** That's it! That's all I could really write about Jaina **becoming** a dreadlord. More could be written about her time as one, but it doesn't really fit with the theme of this story itself. Therefore I'm going to write a "sequel" (if you can really call that as this wasn't all that long of a story) and kind of continue her story. It'll be based in a post-apocalyptic Azeroth, after Battle for Azeroth, where the two factions have destroyed everything, and it'll be very drama based. Look for the prologue from As Azeroth Turns soon! Be sure to review this story as well, I'll take any criticism you want to give!


End file.
